Samuel Wilson (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Falcon | EditorialNames = All-New Captain America; formerly Captain America: Sentinel of Liberty | Aliases = Snap Wilson, Blackbird, Blackwing, Brother Superhero, Will Samuels, Captain America, Cap-Wolf Captain Falcon | Identity = Public | Affiliation = , , Partner of Redwing; formerly , , , , , , partner of Captain America, , (leader), , | Relatives = Paul Wilson (father, deceased); Darlene Wilson (mother, deceased); Sarah Wilson-Casper (sister), Gideon Wilson (brother); Jim Wilson (nephew, deceased); Jody Casper (nephew); unnamed niece ; Mr. Casper (brother-in-law; deceased); Mrs. Wilson (sister-in-law) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Harlem, New York City; Parker Industries, Manhattan, New York City; formerly Stark Industries Airfield, New Jersey; Avengers Tower, Manhattan, New York City, New York; Avengers Mansion, Manhattan, New York City, New York; Gem Theater, Manhattan, New York City, New York; S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier | Gender = Male | Height = 6'2" | Weight = 240 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer, crime fighter; former freelance artist, Social Worker, urban planner | Education = High school dropout, later extensively self-educated | Origin = Human enhanced by the Cosmic Cube. | PlaceOfBirth = Harlem, New York City, New York | Creators = Stan Lee; Gene Colan | First = Captain America Vol 1 117 | First2 = (As Falcon) (As Captain America) | Quotation = Captain America is not just for the good days. He can't be. I''' can't be. If Captain America can't stant for the '''Dream on the very worst day-- When America is fallen--''' Then there '''is no Captain America. Because our worst day is where we start from. Where we rise from. And if the man in the flag is too special to fall and rise and struggle with the rest... Then God help us all. | Speaker = Sam Wilson | QuoteSource = Captain America and the Mighty Avengers Vol 1 4 | HistoryText = Origin Sam Wilson grew up in a tough Harlem neighborhood. His father, a minister, had been killed trying to stop a fight between two rival gangs when Sam was 9 years old. Some years later his mother was murdered by a mugger while she tried to protect her children. Sam did his best to try and do the right thing, but his grief and anger eventually led him down a criminal path. He took on the name of "Snap" Wilson while working for the mob. Becoming the Falcon After an assignment, on the way to Rio de Janeiro, Sam's plane crashed on a remote Caribbean island named Exile where the Red Skull and his henchmen were hiding out. The Red Skull sought to use Wilson as a pawn to attack Captain America (who was currently on the island) with. He used the Cosmic Cube to revert 'Snap' into Sam, and give him the ability to telepathically communicate with birds, especially a falcon that Wilson had bought named Redwing. After their initial skirmish, Cap was able to free Wilson from the Skull's programming. Together they defeated the Skull, and the Falcon became Cap's partner for a long time. It was later revealed that the 'Snap' persona had entirely been a construction of the Red Skull to manipulate Wilson, and in fact he had never been a criminal at all. Wilson received help from the Black Panther, who created a harness for Wilson, allowing him to fly. Roscoe Simons When Rogers briefly abandoned his Captain America identity, others attempted to take up the mantle, including a young man named Roscoe whom the Falcon mentored. When the Red Skull eventually killed Roscoe, Rogers again became Captain America . Soon afterward, the Red Skull revealed the Falcon's true past as Snap Wilson, and unsuccessfully attempted to use the Cosmic Cube to make the Falcon kill Captain America. S.H.I.E.L.D. Super-Agents The Falcon ultimately left as Cap's partner when he was named the leader of the S.H.I.E.L.D. Super-Agents. Token Avenger Later, as one of the few black superheroes active, he was drafted to join the Avengers by Henry Peter Gyrich to fill a quota. Resenting being a "token," he quit at the first opportunity. At one point, a Sentinel chased him believing him to be a mutant , but this was later debunked and the Sentinel was presumed to have been malfunctioning. Shortly following this incident he came across, fought and defeated the super villain named Electro. Dell Rusk Falcon became a member of the new team of Avengers assembled to fight the international menace Scorpio as a United Nations peacekeeping agency. By this point, Falcon had discovered that he could extend his telepathic bond with Redwing, allowing him to control other birds and "see" through their eyes. He used this ability to spy on Henry Gyrich (now the Avengers' liaison with the United Nations) and discovered that the United States' Secretary of Defense, Dell Rusk, had been pressuring Gyrich to spy on the Avengers and turn over their secrets. Although initially hostile to one another, Falcon convinced Gyrich to help the Avengers spy on Rusk, feeding him false information while gathering evidence to expose him. They discover that Rusk was actually the Red Skull, who had launched a biological weapon attack on America, intending to use the ensuing panic to gain control over America's government and start a war with other countries. Falcon was instrumental in defeating the Red Skull. Avengers Disassembled The insane Scarlet Witch accidentally destabilized the Falcon's mind, pushing him back towards his "Snap" persona, and while he continued to work with Captain America, their relationship became strained, until, finally, Cap felt that he had no choice but to stop working with him. While Falcon argued, a man who the "new" Falcon had forced from his home to use as a safehouse shot Cap in the back (while aiming at Falcon). Thinking Cap dead, Falcon cleaned himself up and went after the so-called "Anti-Cap," who had been causing problems for them both. Civil War He helped Cap track down the Winter Soldier. He was the first to join with Captain America against the Superhuman Registration Act, and played a leadership role in the Secret Avengers. Following Captain America's assassination by the machinations of the Red Skull, the Falcon registered with the government and was made responsible for Harlem, although he remained in contact with the underground New Avengers. Afterwards, S.H.I.E.L.D. recruited the Falcon and agent Sharon Carter to investigate the Captain's assassination by locating the Winter Soldier and tracking down the Red Skull. Joining the Avengers He later rejoined the Avengers in Tony Stark's initiative to expand the team's roster and become bigger. Iron Nail When Cap returned from Dimension Z, he knew Zola's daughter Jet Zola. Then, he and Steve were sent to Nrosvekistan to prevent Nuke from causing World War III. There, Sam rescued Daily Bugle's reporter Samantha Chan, whose photos were manipulated by Ran Shen to let people think that Captain America was Nuke's accomplice. Then, Falcon was victim of the explosion of the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier caused by Nuke. Maria Hill thought Sam was dead, but Jet, thanks to her super-senses, saw Wilson, telling Cap that he was wounded but not dead. Then, Sam helped Cap and the S.H.I.E.L.D.'s agents fighting super-weapon Gungnir, released by Ran Shen and Dr. Mindbubble. During the final fight between Cap and Iron Nail, Steve was deprived of the Super-Soldier Serum, quickly aging into an old man, being saved by Sam from inside a collapsing Gungnir. The Tomorrow Man After the Gungnir battle, Sam woke up in the morning and was shocked by the vision of Jet in his bed. Remembering the evening before, Wilson and Zola's daughter got drunk drinking wine, and then had some fun. Jet woke up as well, saying that what happened in the night was her "first time", saying she'd like doing it again. Then, she said to Falcon that she started to like him. While hugging, Jet saw her father tower in the middle of New York. Sam and Jet went right to it, communicating to the Avengers that Zola was attacking the city with his Mutates, with Jet believing it was a distraction. Zola's daughter still suggested to Steve and the whole team to fight Zola's army in any case, while her and Falcon were going to neutralize Arnim from the inside. While they were in the tower, Falcon and Jet discovered an imprisoned Sharon Carter, freeing her and then getting to Zola himself. There, Falcon and Jet started fighting him, in the tower and then in NY's streets. When a back from the dead Ian Zola discovered that Zola's secret plan was a bomb powerful enough to blow up the entire city, and neither Iron Man or Thor could face the problem because of the Unvengers, Falcon stepped up, took the bomb and brought it out of the city, in the sky. The bomb blew up, with everyone thinking Sam to be dead, including a crying Jet Zola. But after all, Sam was still alive, thanks to his Stark-branded Vibranium wings that absorbed most of the power of the bomb. Jet hugged him, joyful, but then Sharon Carter accused her to be an accomplice of her father, plotting with him to neutralize Cap and steal the Avengers' DNA to create the Unvengers. Jet, hurt by what Agent 13 said, rejoined her father. Meanwhile, Steve Rogers gave up as Captain America, as the Serum was not in his body anymore, and with probably every Avenger seeing it, he gave his legacy to Sam himself, that became the All-New Captain America. Ian decided to join Sam as a companion in his missions, under the name of Nomad. All-New Captain America Sam's first mission as the new Captain America got him in Hydra's crosshairs, and Sam found himself confronted by several of Cap's most deadly foes as the result of a trap. Misty Knight saved him, and revealed that Hydra had infiltrated numerous critical teams from the super hero community. The terrorist organization had also planned to spread the poisonous blood of an Inhuman kid named Lucas all over the planet. With the help of Misty Knight and Armadillo, a Hydra agent Cap turned to his side, Cap was able to locate and defuse several bombs that contained fleas with the kid's blood which had been scattered across the globe. With his plan thwarted, Baron Zemo launched a contingency plan, the self-detonation of Baron Blood (who drank large amounts of Lucas' blood) in the atmosphere, resulting in the propagation of the blood. Cap managed to disarm Baron Blood and leave him floating in space to be recovered by S.H.I.E.L.D. Sam cut his ties with S.H.I.E.L.D. after a series of events triggered by the hacker known as the Whisperer, who had leaked S.H.I.E.L.D.'s plans to create a Cosmic Cube, a project that Sam opposed publicly. When S.H.I.E.L.D. tried to capture the Whisperer, Sam helped him instead, believing the hacker's actions to be righteous, and S.H.I.E.L.D.'s potential retribution disproportionate. With the help of the Whisperer, Sam spent months taking down different Hydra cells, and made a deal to acquire diplomatic immunity. The parting of Wilson from his superiors took another step when he decided to stop working for the government, believing that the United States needed a Captain America who was more socially active than before. Captain America's segregation from the government wasn't without criticism, with certain Americans believing him to have become "Captain Socialism," while other fully showed his support. All-New, All-Different Avengers During this time, Sam was drawn into a crisis when he and Iron Man aided Spider-Man in battling Warbringer. Joined by the Vision, Thor, Nova and Ms. Marvel, the group took down Warbringer and stopped his attempt to bring an army of Chitauri to Earth. Impressed by it all, the team became the newest incarnation of Avengers. Civil War II Months after War Machine's funeral, Sam watched a TV broadcast about former New Warrior Rage engaging in a fight with a group of Americops in Brooklyn. Intending to stop the fight, Sam, along with Redwing and Falcon left to try to contain the situation. Sam managed to stop the fight, although not without fighting the Americops, for which he knew the media would portray him negatively. As he was leaving, he was suddenly attacked from behind by U.S. Agent. U.S. Agent had been tricked into fighting Sam by Keane Industries, employer of the Americops, and by a Hydra-brainwashed Steve Rogers by convincing him that Sam was out of control and that Cap's shield needed to be taken away from him. U.S. Agent held the advantage of strength, but Sam defeated him by getting him into a dark tunnel and having owls that lived in the tunnel to aid him. Sam later had a small implant placed in his brain that allowed him to record everything he saw what birds saw so he could gather evidence on the Americops' abuses and prove his innocence. However, Sam's faith in America had been shaken. After Rage had been wrongfully accused of robbing a bank and sentenced despite Sam capturing the real culprit, Speed Demon, and was later beaten into critical condition, he wrote a letter to Misty and a video to those who followed him on the Internet to let them know he was quitting as Captain America. Misty attempted to stop him, but was too late, finding Sam leaving his apartment in a new Falcon suit, his Captain America uniform and the original shield on a chair. Secret Empire Following Hydra's takeover of the United States, Tony Stark's artificial intelligence, Scott Lang, and Hawkeye made their way to an underground base where they found Wilson, who managed to funnel people out of the country, including Scott Lang's daughter. | Powers = Telepathic link: Sam was given the ability to telepathically link with birds endowed by the Red Skull using the Cosmic Cube. This link is strongest with his companion Redwing but he is also able to extend his empathic link to other birds making it possible for him to see through their eyes. He has also shown the ability to control birds. These abilities apply to the entirety of birds, including at some extent of telepathic reading to Inhuman Avians. * Nick Fury's intel classified him as power level 6. | Abilities = Master Martial Artist: Sam has been trained by Captain America in multiple martial arts making him a dangerous combatant. His skills enable him to defeat some of the greatest trained and skilled martial artists in the world such as multiple elite Spetsnaz soldiers at a time and superhumans as strong as the Wrecking Crew members. Peak Human Condition: Even before his training with Captain America, Sam was in very good shape. After years of intensive and extensive training with Steve, Sam is now at the peak of human condition for a man of his age, height, and weight. Master Acrobat: He was was a skilled athlete in his youth to young adulthood and later underwent rigorous training in gymnastics and acrobatics with Captain America and his skills are roughly on par with Steve Rogers. Master Aerialist: Sam is also an extraordinary aerialist due to his training with Captain America and to his own experimentation with his "hard light harness". Due to his abilities and experience in martial arts and aerialism, he is one of the best aerial fighters in the world exceeding the skill of other flyers such as Iron Man and Ms. Marvel. Skilled Shield Fighter: Sam is proficient in the use of Captain America's Shield. He has shown himself able to hit several targets, as well as display near-perfect accuracy from the air. | Strength = Peak human range. Falcon possesses the strength of a normal human of his age,build who engages in regular intensive exercise. Falcon is strong enough to lift about twice his body weight and can press lift up to approximately 480 lbs. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Falcon's Wings/Captain America's Uniform: Black Panther supplied Falcon with a new costume and wings. An emitter array on Falcon's back creates holographic "hard light" wings with a maximum wingspan of up to 50 feet (15 m). Controlled by a cybernetic link, the wings can be instantly reconfigured into "dozens of different cruise configurations". A "magnetic drive", in turn, provides the thrust needed to get Falcon airborne. The emitter also possesses GPS Jamming Devices that prevent satellite tracking, while the hard-light wings interfere with infra-red tracking. A Vibranium microweave was added to the costume itself, making Falcon resistant to small arms fire. The entire system is controlled mentally through cybernetic circuitry in the Falcon's mask. The costume has in the past featured a hidden "talon," a cybernetically controlled grappling line built into the gauntlets of his costume which he uses to entangle opponents, hook objects, or for swinging and climbing when his wings are detached. The costume's visors come equipped with various capabilities, including infrared lenses, giving him the ability to see objects by their infrared signature at night, magnification capabilities, and remote imaging sensors that allow a full 360 degree of vision when activated. The cowl also has a wide band receiver and transmitter with an unspecified range. The suit was originally built by Wakandan scientists, with costume modifications by Desmond Burrell. The wings have been modified by Tony Stark, as Sam said after saving New York from Zola's bomb, making them in full-vibranium: they've been capable of absorbing the whole explosive power of the bomb, saving Falcon from certain death. * Avengers Identicard. * Captain America's Shield * Implant: Sam has a implant in his brain that enhances his ability to see what birds see and transmit the visuals into a data storage facility that then converts the visuals into images and videos. | Transportation = Formerly Avengers Quinjet | Weapons = formerly Cable claw in his right gauntlet and a pistol | Notes = * The Falcon (Sam "Snap" Wilson) was created in 1969 and frequently teamed up with Captain America and later joined the Avengers. As the protector of Harlem, the Falcon has come into conflict with Harlem crime-bosses Stoneface and Morgan. * The Falcon initially started out as a non-flying superhero with a trained falcon, Redwing, but eventually he had wings made of Wakandan design, which he has retained over the years. * The Falcon has been a frequent partner of Captain America, and has intermittently been a member of the Avengers, having first been brought in by Henry Peter Gyrich in an attempt to make the group more racially integrated. * The Falcon is one of the first African American superheroes. His nephew was the Hulk's sometime sidekick Jim Wilson, one of the first openly HIV-positive Marvel characters (now deceased). * Wilson is to date the only publicly known black successor Captain America (as established in Captain America Sentinel of Liberty 6-8.) Isaiah Bradley was never officially recognized in the role of Captain America, though some list Bradley as the "black" Captain America. * All-New Captain America is not the first time Wilson has stepped up to the role of Captain America. In , he briefly stood in for a gravely injured Steve Rogers. | Trivia = | Links = * The Falcon page at Wikipedia | CustomSection1 = Recommended Reading | CustomText1 = * (September 1969) - First appearance of the Falcon, and his first encounter with Captain America * (June 1970) - "The Fate of the Falcon" * (January 1971) - Captain American and the Falcon become partners * (February 1974) - The Black Panther and Wakandan scientists create artificial wings for the Falcon, providing him with the power of flight * (March 1979) - The Falcon is drafted into the Avengers under orders from Henry Peter Gyrich, in order to satisfy a racial quota * Falcon Vol 1 (November 1983-February 1984) - four issue miniseries by Jim Owsley (a.k.a. Christopher Priest); falsely implied that Sam Wilson is a mutant * (October 1996) - Bruce Banner (minus his Hulk persona), Dr. Doom, the Fantastic Four and the Avengers (including the Falcon) are presumed to have been killed by Onslaught. In reality, they begin a year-long sojourn on an alternate "Counter-Earth" subconsciously created by Franklin Richards * Captain America Vol 2 1-12 (November 1996-October 1997) - On Counter-Earth, Sam Wilson is shot and gravely wounded, but Captain America saves his life by giving him a transfusion of the Super-Soldier's own blood. Consequently, Wilson gains superhuman abilities comparable to those of Captain America. His military nickname, "The Falcon", becomes his superhero code name ("Heroes Reborn" series) * Avengers Vol 3 1-3 (February–April 1998) - The Falcon and every other living Avenger (past or present) are part of a medieval reality ruled by Morgan le Fay (his Super-Soldier powers from "Heroes Reborn" are gone) * Captain America: Sentinel of Liberty Vol 1 9 (May 1999) - In a flashback tale that predates his receipt of the artificial wings from the Black Panther, the Falcon temporarily replaces a seriously wounded Steve Rogers as Captain America * Avengers Vol 3 64 (April 2003) - Spotlight on the Falcon, who confronts Henry Peter Gyrich after years of resentment; power to see through the eyes of avian lifeforms is revealed * Avengers Vol 3 65-70 (May–September 2003) - "Red Zone" - The Falcon and the Avengers foil the Red Skull's plot to frame the nation of Wakanda for a biological terrorist attack upon the United States * Captain America and The Falcon Vol 1 1 (May 2004-June 2005) - a series by Christopher Priest; marks the first time that the Falcon shares equal billing with Captain America in both name and importance to the plot * New Avengers Vol 1 21 (August 2006) - The Falcon becomes Captain America's first ally against the Superhuman Registration Act * All-New Captain America Vol 1 (2014-ongoing) - The adventures of the All-New Cap, now Sam Wilson himself, that leaves his Falcon identity to become the heir of his mentor Steve Rogers. }} pt-br:Samuel Wilson (Terra-616) Category:Flight Category:Copy Edit Category:Zoopathy Category:Trained by Captain America Category:Wilson Family (Samuel) Category:Power Level 6 Category:Gymnasts Category:Acrobats Category:Cosmic Cube Enhanced Category:Shield Fighting